


All Out

by purpletheory



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More tags but I am lazy, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletheory/pseuds/purpletheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House hadn't looking at Cameron. He hadn't been looking at her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the happenings of the episode "All In" of House M.D. It is House/Chase.

All Out

House was dressed in his best suit and feeling particularly grumpy as he mouthed an unlit cigar and pushed his chips in. His boss, Lisa Cuddy was glaring at him over a pair of cards she was obviously proud of. He stopped thinking about the game when a doctor, who was actually in doctor gear instead of a dumpy looking suit like the rest of them, came up to Cuddy and told her about a patient that sounded like he simply had gastrointestinal issues.

House's brain began whirring as it brought back memories of an older case. One he never solved. Making his excuses he left the table and his pair of aces behind.

He didn't look at the blonde Australian that he knew was his employee as he drew up beside him. Instead he focused on his pretty companion. Quickly coming up with an embarrassing enough lie, he scared her off. Without really looking at Chase he ordered him to get Foreman and Cameron and then hurried off to his office.

He rifled through his file cabinet for Esther's file and was done writing her symptoms on the board when he heard his three ducklings come in through the glass door.

He brought his case forward and asked his questions without turning around. When he finally did face his employees, his mind went blank except for one thing.

Chase looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair was smoothed back with a few strands escaping the carefully fixed hair. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt underneath and a purple tie over his clavicle that fought with his baby blue eyes for House's attention. His own eyes traveled down the shorter man's lithe form hungrily, but he snapped his eyes over to look at Cameron. He let out a soft sound and pretended that Cameron was the one who had disrupted his train of thought. She smiled shyly at what she thought was praise over her figure.

The conversation continued normally and when House finally let himself look back at the blond, He found Chase looking at him with an unreadable expression. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth and he was worrying it with his teeth. God, how soft his lips looked.

House shook his head and ordered the three doctors to perform the tests he had just described and when he heard the door close behind them he groaned out loud and slumped against the whiteboard.

Chase looked delectable tonight. House had always found him attractive, but the man's usual attire of mismatched shirts and ties and outrageous color choices usually let him ignore it. But tonight… He looked divine. House longed to pull his hand through that blond hair and kiss those full lips.

Finally he straightened up, forcefully popped a Vicodin, and forced his mind to forget the Australian for the moment. He threw himself wholeheartedly into the case.

He couldn't help but notice Chase challenging him more than usual during the course of the night. He found it a bit puzzling but refused to let his mind wander from the 6 year old with Esther's symptoms.

The team had finally followed House's orders to test for the first disease he had thought of, Chase pushing at him to rethink his decision.

That fact only made him more sure. Usually Chase was the first one to back House's decisions. It still surprised him that his team pushed so hard against him when his track record was so straight, but Chase had been with him the longest. He had seen him solve case after case and he trusted him the most. Whatever was making Chase doubt him had nothing to do with this case so he pushed them to do as he said. He followed them into the lab and when Foreman announced that he was right with an incredulous smile, House hit the wall with his cane.

"Start the treatment," were his only words. Chase lingered for a moment as House sat, blown away at his true diagnosis. Chase eventually left when House said nothing to him.

After a while, the crippled man left the lab and made his way towards the hospital's piano. It had been twelve years since Esther died. Now he could have some resolution. He sat down and began to play his favorite melody. The hospital was winding down, the benefit breaking up and the tables being rolled to one side of the lobby.

House threw himself into the song, happy in this moment. Just as he was finishing the tune, he heard a familiar sound. Chase had just cleared his throat nervously behind him. House kept his eyes closed and let his fingers still on the white keys.

Chase had always done that when he was nervous. He did it in the interview that landed him this job. House found it adorable in an irksome kind of way.

He heard the intake of breath that preceded a sensitive question and spoke up before it could be spoken.

"I was looking at Cameron," He lied softly, his eyes still closed.

"No… you weren't." came the hesitant reply.

House finally opened his eyes. Chase had moved to lean his hip against the piano in front of him. He had taken his suit jacket off and loosened his tie. A few buttons of his tight black shirt were undone and his pale skin was visible in high contrast to the dark color.

House swallowed, his eyes almost hurt from looking at the younger man, so he let his gaze drop to the keys in front of him, "No," he whispered.

Chase gasped softly as if he were expecting a vitriolic comment about if wishes were fishes, which honestly was what he should have said.

House stood up, grabbing his cane and tried to make a hasty exit before more foolish things could be said by either of them.

Chase stepped in front of him as he turned, and House found himself staring into bright blue eyes that stared in wonder back up at him. Chase had apparently not expected House to admit to the fact that Chase's appearance had derailed him so completely from a case. Chase was a few inches shorter than him and when the blond stepped closer, House could feel every inch of him radiating heat. Chase opened his mouth to say something, but House beat him to it yet again, "Oh, shut up will you?" and kissed him hard.

Chase made a stifled noise of surprise and then melted against the taller doctor. House groaned at the feeling of Chase pressed up against him, and he pushed his tongue past those full lips, taking the doctor into his arms. He was met enthusiastically with Chase's tongue and they continued to kiss for what seemed like ages, until a sardonic voice said, "Well, now I have something to shove in your face whenever you decide to be a dick about my divorce again."

Chase started to pull away at the oncologist's remark, but instead or letting him go, House took the back of his head in a firm grasp and kissed him passionately for a moment more. Just because Wilson was bad at romance, didn't mean he had to be.

When they finally did pull apart, Chase was breathless and his lips were red from the kisses. He gazed up at House with a look that had him wishing they were anywhere but a public place.

He grabbed the Australian's hand and started to walk past Wilson, who was looking embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

As he led Chase through the sliding doors out to his motorcycle, he said over his shoulder, "Oh, and Wilson? You had better get a hotel or something. The stethoscope will be on the door handle all night."


End file.
